I Will Always Be With You
by Candykaykay2001
Summary: " God I miss you so much Gary. I wish you were still here." I said warm tears running down my face. WARNING: Palletshipping and Character Death. Rated T for some swear words.


**Hey everyone. Here's a brand new one-shot for everyone to read. This is a Palletshipping story more on the tragic side so if this isn't your cup of tea then please press the back button right now. I don't own Pokemon and please enjoy.**

Dark clouds hovered overhead bringing the smell of rain and cold winds along with it. Everybody in Pallet Town was locked up in their houses ready to watch movies, read, or play video games to pass the time. Today was going to be one hell of a storm.

Except one.

A sixteen year old boy with raven hair, amber eyes, and tan skin sat in front of a gravestone. Knees in the grass, arms around himself, he stared sadly at the marble hedge tears running down his face dripping onto his jeans.

Black bags were underneath his eyes and his tan skin seemed paler than normal. Reaching shaky fingers towards the headstone, a loud sob escaped his mouth as he traced the carved words.

 _Gary Oak_

 _1996-2014_

 _Loving Grandson and Boyfriend_

 _Forever rest in peace_

" Why did you leave me?" the boy mumbled. " I thought we were gonna get married and maybe adopt some kids. I thought we were going to be together forever. I thought-"

A sob escaped him. Releasing a shaky breath he continued whispering brokenly. " -you promised to never leave me."

Burying his face into his hands, he thought back to when he had first gotten the call...

 **Ash's POV:**

" _Man Ash you have a bottomless pit for a stomach! How do you eat so much?" Clemont asked watching as I scarfed down food._

 _I laughed. " I have no clue."_

 _Bonnie and Serena laughed while Clemont just rolled his eyes. Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, and I had just reached the Pokemon Center about thirty minutes ago to crash for the night. I think everybody was getting tired of sleeping outside._

 _It's funny how you could be having the time of your life laughing with people you had been traveling with for months and had grown to think as friends when someone decides to screw you over and just destroy the perfect happiness that you had been feeling mere moments ago._

 _I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and set my fork down pausing in my tirade to grab it from my pocket. (1) Flipping it open, I noticed it was from my mom. She must be checking up on me._

 _Smiling I answered the phone. " Hey Mom what's up?"_

 _I waited for the familiar "Hey honey I miss you a lot." or the occasional " How's it been going with your new friends? Have you won any more badges yet?" or the most embarrassing " Have you been changing your underwear young man?", but what she said surprised me a little and honestly scared me._

" _Honey we need to talk." She said firmly. And was that a hint of...sadness?_

 _Cautiously I asked her: " What about mom?"_

 _I heard her sigh sadly through the phone. " Honey, I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to put it bluntly. Gary is dead."_

 _I narrowed my eyes. " Is this your idea of a joke?" Yet a part of me knew, the terrified part of me, she might not be joking._

 _I heard her sob brokenly and that's when I knew she wasn't lying. I felt hot tears fill my eyes and I gripped the table with an iron grip my knuckles turning white._

 _Then I whispered one word. " How?"_

" _A car accident. He was driving to the airport because he wanted to surprise you by coming to Kalos, but on the way a-" She stopped for a moment breathing in shakily then she continued in a whisper."-a drunk driver slammed into the drivers side of Gary's car. He died instantly."_

 _Then she started sobbing but I was ignoring her. I was more focused on the millions of thoughts running through my mind. My boyfriend, Gary Oak, of two years was dead. He was dead and I never got to say goodbye. Gary, the person I thought I would get married too, have kids with, be together forever with, was dead. He was fucking dead._

 _I felt hot tears cascade down my cheeks. Next thing I know I hear my phone clatter to the ground and a sob escape my mouth. I hear my friends asking me what's wrong but I can't talk._

 _All I can do is cry thinking about the most important person in my life, my soul-mate, was gone._

 _And I never got to say goodbye._

 **(Still) Ash's POV:**

Another sob escaped my mouth. After that I had caught a plane the next day to Kanto not even telling my friends why I was leaving just that I had to go home for a while and that they could continue without me. That maybe I would come back. Maybe not.

That's why I'm here where I am now, Sitting in front of my boyfriends grave stone on a stormy day not really giving a crap.

I miss him so much.

Why did he get taken away from me? Huh? He was one of the most important people of my life. I loved him with everything I had and more and then within the the second he's gone. He's fucking gone and I was stuck off in Kalos.

He was coming to visit me. Maybe if I hadn't been in Kalos. Maybe if I had come home a week earlier. Maybe Gary wouldn't be dead. Wouldn't be rotting in the ground. Wouldn't have been killed by that drunk driver. Then he would still be here. Calling me Ashy-Boy knowing I secretly loved it. Getting ice cream every Saturday when I was here. Snuggling up on the couch watching goofy movies. Well more like kissing during them. Him stroking my hair when he thought I was asleep and whispering that he loved me over and over and that we would get married one day and have a big house with a couple of children both of us achieving our dreams: me a Pokemon Master and he a Researcher. It would been perfect.

But now that perfect fantasy was gone. And it was all my fault.

I wouldn't hear his voice again. Or feel his warm arms wrapped around me making me feel safe and secure. Or his gentle kisses, Or his laugh, Or the way he smells. Or the way his hair looked not that soft from a distance but was like silk. Or the way his eyes sparkled when he smiled at me. Or even just looked at me. I wouldn't see those loving gazes anymore.

A sob escaped me again as my body shook violently. " God I miss you Gary."

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. Kissing the top of the headstone I stood up my legs screaming in protest. Looking up into the sky I saw a patch of bright light escaping the dull looking clouds.

" Is that you Gary? Watching over me?"

No response. I didn't really expect one. But then I felt a warm familiar hand land on my shoulder. Whirling around, no one was there.

Wide eyed, I stared at the spot before I just started talking. Maybe Gary was listening. And if he was I was going to take it.

" I miss you so much Gary. I wish you were still here. I thought we were gonna get married, adopt a few kids, get a nice normal house, and together forever." I wiped at the tears leaking out of my eyes but more just came so I left them alone. " God Gary you promised you wouldn't leave me. You know I can't go on without you."

I broke down into sobs and collapsed onto my knees shaking violently. " I'm so sorry Gary. I'm so sorry." I whispered over and over.

Then what I heard shocked me to the core and made me looked up. Familiar emerald eyes stared into my own. Gary's eyes.

" G-gary?" I whispered.

He nodded. Then started speaking. " Ashy-Boy, I know it's hard and it fucking sucks I'm away from you, but you have to be strong. This isn't you. Your strong. Not a crying mess. I miss you so much and I know it hurts but promise me you won't give up on your dream. Promise me you'll find someone new. Last but not least promise me you'll always remember me."

I nodded. " Of course I will. But I couldn't ever find someone new. And I don't give a crap about my dream all I want is to be with you. I need you."

He bent down and smiled sadly. " Just promise me."

I shook my head defiantly. " I could never agree to that."

Then I felt the familiar warmth of his hand reach to my cheek. He pulled my head closer and gently pushed his lips onto mine in a gentle kiss.

I closed my eyes and savored the whole thing. Alas it was only for a second.

" Just promise me. Please." He said whispering.

I bit my trembling lip and looked in his eyes. " For you I will. I'll my best. Promise."

Wiping at some tears that had fallen, he whispered one last thing before disappearing for good:

" Remember Ashy-Boy I will always be with you. I love you so much and I hope that you find someone just as good as me. Don't waste your life crying over me because I'm never leaving. I will always be here as long as you remember me and keep me in your heart. Don't forget that."

 **-Sniffles- Oh Jesus. I cried multiple times writing this. I kinda just wrote this on a whim so bear with me. I hope everybody liked it. R &R.**


End file.
